


I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good

by 1_AlexanderHamilton_1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Language, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_AlexanderHamilton_1/pseuds/1_AlexanderHamilton_1
Summary: This is a story I’m helping @_Angelica_Schuyler_ with. That is her username on Wattpad. This story can be found on Wattpad and on Tumblr (@_AlexanderHamilton_)





	1. ~First Year~

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I’m helping @_Angelica_Schuyler_ with. That is her username on Wattpad. This story can be found on Wattpad and on Tumblr (@_AlexanderHamilton_)

       Vanessa reluctantly let go of her parent's hands after taking care of her belongings. The train whistled loudly, signaling the passengers had a few more minutes before they had to leave for Hogwarts. Respectively, Vanessa hadn't felt very sure about going to this new school. She knew she was a witch, of course, but her whole life she had been preparing to go to Ilvermorny, only for her parents to say ' _sike, we're moving, so you have to go to Hogwarts_.' Well, actually (because they prefer to speak their native language instead of English) they said ' _Nos vamos a mover, asi qué tienes qué ir a Hogwarts_.' What kind of name is Hogwarts?

       The young brunette blew a kiss to her parents before entering the train. Students roamed carelessly through the compartments, some being her age and others being intimidatingly older than her (most of those being students in black and green robes). Blocking out all of her anxiety and accumulated adrenaline, Vanessa took a deep breath and speed-walked to the first empty compartment she could find. Sitting on the right side of the tiny room, she brought out a folded piece of paper with names scribbled on them. Mrs. Dobrev had written down the names of her brother's children: Thomas and Elizabeth Sinclair. Vanessa suspected that there would've been more cousins she could interact with if her mother's twin had gotten married and reproduced (and moved to England), but he didn't. So now she only has two people she has common knowledge of. Great.

       Vanessa rummaged through the small bag she had brought with her, taking out her no-maj book and flipping through the pages until she found the gum wrapper she had used as a bookmark. The well-written paragraphs in the book consumed her, giving her vivid images in her mind about the various scenes and characters. Who knew that a simple, magic-less book could hold more wonder than one written by a witch or wizard?

_** Thirty Minutes Later  ** _

       Vanessa was rudely snapped out of her trance by the sound of the compartment door sliding open, a brown-haired boy with honey-brown eyes that were covered by round glasses stepping inside, three boys following him. One had dark, black hair and grey eyes; another had a kind face with brown hair and eyes; and the last was a short boy, dirty blond hair and simply embarrassing haircut.

       "Well, boys, looks like this compartment is occupied." Vanessa bit her lip. She hasn't gotten used to the accents. "But if the kind girl would let us, I don't think this is a bad place to hang out. Will you let us, love?"

       The brunette witch nodded. "Sure."

       As the boys piled into the compartment (the kind faced boy and black haired boy sitting next to her while the other two sat across from her), Vanessa looked back down at her book, trying but failing to be engulfed into the wondrous land of literature. Not knowing the males' names simply bothered her, but she couldn't just ask four complete strangers what their names were, so she reluctantly let it slide.

       The small blonde kid across from her nudged the one in glasses, mumbling something to him. The boys next to Vanessa soon caught onto whatever they were whispering about, making the young girl feel uncomfortable and left out. Even though they tried, she could still make out their faint whispers to each other, the conversation going along the lines of:

       " _You_ _do_ _it!_ "

       " _Why_ _should_ _I?_ _It_ _was_ _Peter's_ _idea!_ "

       " _Fine. Remus, you do it?_ ”

       " _Why don't you Sirius? You're the one that's telling others to do it when you're very much capable of doing it yourself._ "

       The four boy simultaneously turned their heads towards the female in the room, causing her to crumple a bit into a human ball. She attempted to block out their stares as they continued to argue, the 'silent' chatter soon dying off.

       The grey-eyed boy next to her turned, lowering the book from her gaze. "So, what's you're name, love?"

       Vanessa scoffed, wincing at what he called her. "If I tell you my name, will you stop calling me 'love'?" The boys glanced at each other, taken aback at her accent. They all nodded. "It's Vanessa. What's yours?"

       "My name is Sirius Black. Interesting accent you've got there." The male next to Sirius smacked his shoulder with the back of his hand. Vanessa bit her lip. "I could say the same for you. What're their names?" She nodded towards the other three boys.

       Sirius grinned, pointing at the boy beside him. "That's Remus, that one-" he pointed at the boy in glasses," -is James, and the little one right there is Peter."

       James frowned at Sirius, placing a hand over his chest. "I'm deeply offended that you introduced Remus before me, your best mate." The grey-eyed boy chuckled, throwing a wrapper out of his pocket just to throw it at James.

**_ Three Hours Later  _ **

       After a good amount of time chatting, cracking jokes and taking turns in changing into their robes, Vanessa felt like she had known these boys for years. Partly because they had told her their birthdays, family members, blood status, and addresses (James said she could visit for the holidays anytime she'd like). The train came to a slow stop, Vanessa rushing to look for her gum wrapper, but failing in finding it. She instead folded the corner of the page and closed the book, hoping there weren't many other pages with folded pages that would lose her place in her book.

       James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Vanessa exited the train, heading towards the large hairy man that kept yelling 'Firs' years'.

**_ In The Great Hall  _ **

       The Transfiguration professor (who introduced herself as Professor McGonogall) explained to them the various classes they would have, the magic they would be learning, and, most importantly, the Hogwarts houses. Vanessa was fascinated by the houses Professor McGonogall introduced: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. To the witch, each house sounded quite peculiar. She didn't mean to offend anyone, but Hufflepuff sounded like some sort of disease, Ravenclaw sounded like a house full of smart-asses, Gryffindor sounded like a soccer team, and Slytherin sounded like some sort of exotic food from an unknown island.

       Vanessa was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice when the students were led into the Great Hall, her legs subconsciously following. Professor McGonogall explained that she would be calling out students by their last name, and they would have to sit on the stool, place the tattered sorting hat on their head, and wait to be sorted into their Hogwarts house. McGonogall inhaled deeply, reading the next name on the piece of parchment. "Black, Sirius."

       Sirius walked past James, Remus, Peter, and Vanessa, stepping forward and sitting down, placing the sorting hat on his head. A few seconds later, the hat bellowed 'GRYFFINDOR', Sirius heading towards the table that was loudly cheering for him. The Professor went down the list, eventually reaching the D's. She looked up from the parchment. "Dobrev, Vanessa."

       The young brunette scooted towards the stool, lifting the old hat and placing it on her head. The sorting hat began to speak to her, making Vanessa jumped slightly, not expecting this from a hat.

       ' _Hmm, yes. Great courage, undeniable cunningness. Various sly traits, but a descendant of a Gryffindor and Wampus family. You like to stray from what your family came out to be, however, which makes you perfect for this house. I can see that this house will help you become a great, strong witch. Of course! I choose-'_

       "SLYTHERIN!"

       Vanessa jumped off the stool, placing the hat back where she picked it up from. The table that roared for her signaled that those were her Slytherin house mates, which didn't scare or terrify her one bit. Although, she didn't see why she should be nervous, so she let her previous thoughts go.

**_ After Dinner  _ **

       The newly-made-Slytherin witch stood from the table just like the rest of the students and headed outside the great hall, her stomach feeling quite bloated. The Slytherin prefects called out all of the first year Slytherin students, Vanessa watching as Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter, followed the Gryffindor prefects up the stairs. A pit in her gut made her feel a bit queasy and alone as she walked down the stairs towards the cold dungeons, mentally saying goodbye to the friends she had for three and a half hours.

**_ The Next Morning  _ **

       The smallest amount of blinding light shined against Vanessa's closed eyelids, making her wake up. Her most annoying roommate, Bellatrix, grinned at her, lowering her bright, shining wand from Vanessa's face. "Wakey, wakey, VeeVee. We have a long day ahead and Cissa's already claimed the shower for the next half hour, so now you have to hurry up to wash that dirt off your porcelain skin."

       Vanessa groaned, turning around and pulling off her green and silver covers as she swung her legs off the comfortable bed. She patted down her bed hair and shuffled towards her trunk, bringing out her robes and uniform.

**_ Two Hours Later  _ **

       Vanessa ascended up the stairs, out of the dungeon, and into the long corridors, heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast. With her bag around her neck and shoulders, the girl walked through the halls, the sound of people behind her making her grip her wand a bit tighter. She was soon snapped out of her paranoia by the sound of a familiar male voice calling her name. "Vanessa! Vanessa, love, hold up!"

       She halted, turning around to see Sirius, James, and Remus rushing down the stairs, Peter following them clumsily. Sirius was the first to catch up to her, giving her a large grin when she smiled at him. "Mornin', love."

       "Good morning, Mr. I-Forgot-I'm-Not-Supposed-To-Call-You-Love." She answered sarcastically. "How're you today?"

       The boy smirked, looking back at his friends before turning to talk with Vanessa again. "I'm doing good, _love_. How does it feel to be an American Slytherin? Hmm? Are you enjoying it?" Remus smacked Sirius on the head with a hard-looking book, signaling that he needed to stop asking such questions.

       "It feels great, Black. Although, being in your presence is _much_ more enjoyable." Vanessa mocked, rolling her eyes before turning around and walking into the Great Hall.

       The titter-tatter of feet neared her, making Vanessa turn around in exasperation. "What do you want, Black? To mock me for being a Slytherin? Go ahead and do it, see if I care."

       Sirius bit his lip. "No, I just wanted to say that if you ever need anything from us, don't be afraid to ask. You might be a Slytherin, but you're the only one so far that we're actually quite fond of."

       "And you're still invited to my house for the holidays." Added James, giving her a thumbs up from behind Sirius. The witch gave them a tiny smile, merely considering becoming part of their peculiar friend group.


	2. ~Second Year~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Angelica_Schuyler_’s Notes will always be before mine unless she didn’t have notes to post.  
> A/N The wonderful _AlexanderHamilton_ helped me write this chapter, and will probably help me write future ones as well. I'd like to give credit to her for improving the vocabulary and sentences in this chapter.

**_Second Year;_ ** _**Midterm ** _

       Wherever Vanessa stepped, there would be a prank war beginning between her and the Marauders (as they now called themselves). This started towards the end of last year, when Peter slipped that his other three mates had slipped dungbombs into her trunk, leaving her dorm smelly for a good two weeks. Since then, Vanessa swore there wouldn't be a prank they could pull without her getting them back. So today, when she found three Monster Book of Monsters under her bed, she, respectively, felt the need to keep her end of the promise.

       Vanessa quickly ran into the Slytherin common room, her mind set on finding one of her fourth year acquaintances: Avery. Avery was one of the few, older Slytherins that tolerated the twelve-year old. Others, such as Rodolphus Lestrange, would snarl at her (before getting hexed by the young witch). His dark head of hair eventually came into view, his friend Mulciber nudging him in the ribs. Vanessa stood in front of them, looking very confident in her actions. "I heard you two had been messing around in potions at night." The two boys exchanged looks. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell, I just want you to explain to me what you found."

Avery smirked, looking around to see if anyone was listening. "I'll tell you. _If_ you can get your hands on some of Potter's dungbombs. The professors forbid us to go to Hogsmeade for a few weeks, so we can't get any. But if you can get us some, I'll tell you what we were working on."

       "Then you'll tell me?" The girl raised her eyebrow. 

"I swear on Merlin's name."

Vanessa nodded, giving the two a simple 'fine' as she walked out of the common room and towards the stairs that led into the Gryffindor common room. She had the password to get in, but knew that the fat lady wouldn't let someone outside that house inside—much less a Slytherin. So she, instead, head to the library, her brown eyes looking around for a certain red-haired girl. It didn't take long to locate the green-eyed witch, for she always seemed to hang out near the potion books section. _Maybe_ _that's_ _why_ _she's_ _the_ _top_ _student_ _in_ _potions_.

The brunette tapped Lily Evans on the shoulder, giving her friend a bright smile. "Hey Lils."

"Hi, what're you doing in the library?" Lily asked, putting down her book and crossing her arms over her chest. "You never come in here unless you're looking for me, and you would only look for me in here when you need something. So, what do you want?"

       Vanessa placed her hand over her heart, feigning hurt. "I'm offended that you think so low of me Lily. Maybe you should fix your mistake by sneaking me into the Gryffindor common room."

Lily let out a quiet laugh, placing her book back into the shelf. She grabbed Vanessa's wrist in a friendly manner as they walked out of the library and towards the stairs. "Just so you know, I'm only doing this because I know you don't mean any harm, and'll probably end up pranking James, meaning he'll spend time figuring out how to get you back and not bother me for a good week."

"You are just evil, Ms. Evans." The Slytherin chuckled, letting Lily sneak her into the common room.

The two girls quickly said goodbye, Lily heading off to the library again, leaving Vanessa in the fairly vacant room. She hustled up the stairs and into the second year's dormitories, where she opened the door she knew belonged to the Marauders. Shutting the door behind her, the witch began to work on finding the dungbombs under the mess those four boys managed to make.

_** A Few Minutes Later ** _

       Vanessa reckoned she only had a small amount of time left to hide the dungbombs in her robes and put James' trunk back where it was, halting when she heard the loud sound of boys entering the common room. The girl stuffed the dungbombs into her robes (being careful not to set one off) and rushed towards the door, but by then, the titter-tatter of footsteps began to go up the stairs and towards the room she was in. The girl cursed quietly, biting her lip as she crawled under the bed she was closest to, placing her robes on her sides so she didn't squish and/or activate the dungbombs. 

"Bloody hell, Prongs, you've got to leave the poor girl alone." Said a voice, someone quite heavy sitting on the bed she was under. She saw said person take off his shoes and throw them to the side, making her wince due to the quite loud action. "I thought it was obvious that Lily doesn't want to go out with you, so why annoy her to no end when it won't lead anywhere?"

       Another voice groaned, the sound of bed springs squeaking ringing in the room. "But I know that she's just playing hard-to-get, Moony. Maybe when you meet someone as gorgeous and breathtaking as Lily, you'll understand why I'm pining after her."

       There was another voice reaching Vanessa's ears, one that sounded like it had just finished laughing. "For Merlin's sake, mate! You're absolutely whipped!" 

"Oh, shut your face, Padfoot. We all know that you've got a thing for a certain girl, don't try to deny it." Chuckled, who Vanessa assumed was, James (due to the cockiness in his voice). "We see the way you look at her, it's the same face you lot say I have when I look at my Lily flower."

The person above her (Moony), sighed, moving around on the bed. "Enough with your bickering, please. The end of this month's already got me stressed and tired enough, and the fact that you three haven't gotten full control of your animagus forms means I'll be spending it alone and unsupervised again."

A squeaky voice spoke up. "Not necessarily. If we keep a safe distance, we can help you through it. And if we happen to turn back, we'll just step behind the ones who haven't and turn again. Plus, you'll be safe in the shrieking shack, no one will come inside."

"Wormtail's right, mate." James agreed. "We'll all be ok, and you won't have to go through the transition alone. I know it's difficult for you." Vanessa had to bite her lip and pinch her arm in order to not interfere with the conversation. She couldn't let them know that she was under Moony's (whoever that is) bed. They would most likely get her back for eavesdropping through various pranks, and she just didn't have the time or patience to deal with them.

       Moony gave the others a small 'thanks' and picked his feet off the floor, presumably placing them on the bed. Vanessa sighed to herself, swiping her finger across the dusty floor and inspecting the dirt that accumulated on the pad of her finger. She didn't necessarily know how long she had stayed under there, but it must've been long, because by the time they exited the dormitory, she could make out the silver rays of moonlight she doesn't really get from the dungeons. 

       The girl prepared to crawl out from under the bed when she heard one simple, high-pitch voice call out. "I know there's someone else in here. Just come out and I won't do anything." _Peter_ , Vanessa thought, groaning internally. 

        Disregarding his 'threat', Vanessa stayed under the bed, slightly intrigued by what Peter would do if she didn't come out. Better yet, if he found her. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the feet she could see through the slightly raised sheets get closer to Moony's bed, the covers of the other beds being lifted. Peter kneeled down to lift the sheets to the bed she was hiding under, squealing when Vanessa gripped his wrist. "Relax, Peter, it's me."

       The frail-looking boy let go of his breath, clutching his Gryffindor robes. "Oh, Vanessa, you frigh-"

       "Peter, where in the hell are-" James opened the door to his dorm, eyes widening when he saw Vanessa crawling out from under the bed. "-you?" The Potter boy furrowed his eyebrows, gaping at the girl while Sirius and Remus piled behind him. "How long have you been under there. And don't you dare bloody lie."

       Vanessa cringed at James' stern voice, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Since you guys walked in a couple hours ago. Look, I'm sorry." The four boys groaned, rubbing their faces in exasperation, especially Remus. "I was just in here to look for something, not eavesdrop on your conversation. But, all of that aside, I feel like you four have something to explain to me. Starting with whatever the hell Remus is transforming into at the end of this month, and I'll let you know I have a pretty good idea of what it is."

       "Why should we explain ourselves to you, dungbomb thief?" Sirius questioned, motioning to the bombs that had peeked out of the Slytherin's robes. 

       The girl sighed. "Because Sirius, I want to know exactly what you're hiding from me unless you want me to tell everyone in the goddamn school a lie that'll stick to you three for the rest of your time here."

       "Like what?"

       "Like, that you cast silencing charms when you take a shower because you like to sing Beatles' songs during it; that James once dressed in Lily's clothes to impress her; and much more, but we're just getting started." 

       Sirius snarled at her. "They wouldn't believe a Slytherin."

       "Might be so, but my word is much bigger than that of four boys who lie all the time and prank everyone else for their cruel entertainment." Vanessa raised her eyebrow at the others, a smug expression on her face. "So tell me, what is it that you're hiding?"

       Remus stepped towards his bed, sitting on it with a tired look on his face. James closed and locked the door, moving over to sit next to Sirius. "If we tell you, do you promise not to do anything snake-y or Slytherin-y?" The hazel-eyes boy asked, fixing his round glasses.

       Vanessa scoffed, acting completely taken-aback. "That's offensive. Not every Slytherin is terrible."

       "Sorry, I meant, do you promise not to do anything a Slytherin would do?"

        The girl rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make it any less offensive, James."

       James sighed. "Just answer the bloody question. Do you, Vanessa Dobrev-"

       "Oh, my God." She said exhaustedly.

       "-promise not to tell anyone else what we're about to tell you?" The brunette nodded her head, saying a simple 'yes'. "That's not good enough, Vanessa."

       She groaned. "Merlin, ok! I, Vanessa Dobrev, swear on Salazar Slytherin that I will not tell anyone else what you're about to tell me. Happy?"

       James nodded. "Very much so. Alright, uh, Remus is a werewolf." Vanessa looked at Remus and then back and James, who seemed to be preparing himself for an outburst from the female. 

       She scratched the back of her head. "Ok? Is that it? That's the big secret?" The boys around her muttered  a 'yes'.

       "You won't tell anyone, right? We'll do anything. We'll even stop pranking you and declare you the winner, just please don't tell anyone." Pleaded James, making Vanessa chuckle.

       "Why would you guys think I would tell anyone that? It's really not a big deal, and I'd be glad to keep it a secret. I'm just wondering why you'd hide this from me."

       Sirius hollered. "Because you're a bloody Slytherin!"

       "Sirius!"

       "Sorry, Moony."

       Vanessa looked up from her hands, grinning at the boy who owns the bed she was hiding under. "You're Moony? I was hiding under your bed?" She turned to face James. "That means you're Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, and Peter is Wormtail. Do those nicknames have something to do with your animagus forms or are they just for fun?"

       James smiled slightly, resting his shoulder on the post of his (or Sirius') bed. "It does have to do with our animagus forms. Mine's a stag, Padfoot's a dog, Wormtail's a rat, and you can probably guess why Moony's called Moony."

       "I think I can come up with something." She joked, smiling at the boys. "This is honestly great. Are you guys registered or..." The boys shook their heads 'no', making Vanessa smile wider. "You have unregistered animagus abilities? That's even better! I'm still a little offended that you wouldn't tell me about it, though."

       Sirius walked towards her, swinging his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe if you had been sorted into Gryffindor, we would've told you sooner." The girl jabbed his side with her fingers, making him wince. "Sorry, love."

       James grinned. "Well, since we know we can trust you with Moony's secret, I think we can tell you about the map. Don't you guys think?" The other boys nodded, scooting towards James as he pulled out a blank, brochure-like paper. "We're still working on it, since we haven't discovered every room in Hogwarts and haven't figured out how to charm it so it insults the person who doesn't know how to use it, but for the most part it's done."

       The grey-eyed boy pulled out his wand from his pocket, placing it over the blank 'map'. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." At those words, ink magically began to form words and letters on the parchment. The first words read: _**Moony,**_ _**Wormtail,**_ _**Padfoot,**_ **_&_** _**Prongs**_ _**are**_ _**proud**_ _**to**_ _**present**_ _**the**_ _**Marauder's**_ _**Map.**_

       Vanessa opened up the map, watching as footprints walked around it, a person's name adorning the feet. They seemed to be walking around somewhere quite familiar. "Is this a map of Hogwarts?" The boys nodded excitedly, motioning for her to continue. "And it tracks where people are at every time as long as they're in the castle?" They once again nodded. "This is extraordinary! I applaud to you, this is some extremely complicated magic you did here."

       Sirius smirked. "Why, thank you, love. I'd like you to know that I did most of the wo-"

       "Oh, shut it!" Interrupted Remus. "Vanessa, don't listen to this git, we all contributed into making this. And if you help us finish it, we might even add you on here."

       Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows. "How so? I doubt you guys need any help, and even if I did, ' _Moony_ , _Wormtail,_ _Padfoot,_ _Prongs,_ _&_ _Vanessa_ ' doesn't exactly have a ring to it."

       "Well, of course we wouldn't put your real name, silly girl." James chuckled. "We'd put your nickname on there. You could become an animagus, see what it is, and come up with a nickname that goes with it. As for the assistance part, like I mentioned before, we haven't found every room or part of Hogwarts, so an extra person looking would be extremely helpful."

       Vanessa smiled at the four boys, giving them an excited 'ok' before continuing to talk to them (after they finished cheering, of course). The five spent the rest of the night talking and eating the sweets they brought from home, completely forgetting about dinner, not sleeping, and Vanessa not going back to the Slytherin dorm until the very next day.


	3. ~Third Year~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N _AlexanderHamilton_ once again helped me write this chapter. She's honestly the best ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

       It took a bit of persuasion, but Vanessa did it. She managed to get her parents approval of her going to Hogsmeade along with her five friends: James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily (the redhead eventually accepted that the Marauders were fun people to be around). Jumping around in her room, the girl blasted Beatles songs until she began to sweat from exhilaration and anxiousness and adrenaline.

       She knew she would have to stop at some point since her uncle Stefan would be over with his wife and kids, but she simply could not calm herself down. Whether it was from the sound of ' _Ticket to Ride_ ' nearly breaking every window in the house or her excitement to be able to go to Hogsmeade, the young Slytherin couldn't help herself. She was hyperactive and ecstatic.

       Vanessa head-banged to every rock song that came on in her disc and swayed gracefully to the slightly slower songs that she had recorded in there. By the time the sun began to noticeably fall, she was drenched in her own sweat, brown hair clinging onto her sticky forehead and neck.

       "I've got to say, that was quite the show you've put on there." She wheeled around to see Lily Evans standing in front of her closed door, the dust on her clothes signifying that she used the Floo-Network. "I know that any muggle and muggle-born would be proud of you. I would know since I am a muggle-born, and I'm simply impressed." Vanessa grinned, dashing towards her emerald-eyed friend and engulfing her in a hug. "Your music and dance skills are brilliant!"

       The Slytherin shrugged, a cocky smirk forming on her face. "I try, Evans."

_** A Few Beatles Songs And a Shower Later ** _

       The two females continued to talk after Vanessa's shower, Lily complaining about James' attempts to flirt with her and Vanessa assuring the her that the boy meant well and that he truly did like her. (' _He's_ _a_ _cocky,_ _pompous_ _git_!'—' _I hope you realize he does all of that just to impress you._ '—' _He does not!_ '—' _Yeah, I’m pretty fucking sure he_   _does_.')

       Lily gradually grew hyper by the minute, Vanessa's songs on her disc becoming louder and more energetic than the previous ones. The brunette stared at the redhead with her bottom lip captured under her top row of teeth. "We have to."

       "It's bloody inevitable!"

       They jumped off the bed and began to dance, shaking their heads and bodies to the rhythm of the various rock songs. Lily was constantly moving her head while Vanessa practically covered every inch of the room with her moves. When she wasn't dancing with her friend in the center of the room, she was bouncing around from corner to corner like a rabbit.

       The two continued to dance with each other, their music so loud they didn't notice nor hear the window to the room open, four pairs of feet without bodies crawling inside, arguments seeming to follow the mysterious sight.

       " _Bloody hell, Prongs, did your hair inflate?!”_

       " _No, it didn’t!”_

       " _Then why don’t we have space under here anymore?”_

       " _Maybe, my dear Padfoot, the reason we no longer fit is because you grew six inches in height since last month!”_

       Lily and Vanessa grew quiet, not turning the music off since they knew the hidden people would stop talking. The girls approached the pairs of feet, carefully clawing around for any thing they could pull of. Vanessa knew about James' invisibility cloak, so she searched for that. Lily, on the other hand, didn't, so she was left taking cations swings at the seemingly blank space above the feet. The Slytherin eventually caught something silky smooth and fluid between her index and middle finger, the rest of her hand squishing u the invisibility cloak and pulling off the intruders.

       Lily seemed to be in complete shock, wondering how the four Marauders could get their hands on an invisibility cloak. "What in the hell are you four doing here?"

       James opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, covering up his stuttering with a devilish smirk. "Well, Lily flower, my best mate Sirius wished to see what Vanessa was doing since he seems to fancy h- BLOODY HELL, SIRIUS! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The messy haired boy chased after Mr. Black, picking up a pillow and throwing it at his friend.       

       "Sorry, mate." Panted Sirius. "I was aiming for Remus." James put down the pillow he was using as a weapon and nodded his head, breathing a small 'yeah, makes sense' before returning to Lily's side.

        The boy with scars on his face rolled his eyes, sighing while he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How are you Vanessa? Lily? I haven't seen you two since school ended." The freckled girl simply gave Remus a thumbs up, her bright smile lighting up the room.       

       "I've been good, how 'bout you?" Vanessa asked, sitting down on her bed as Sirius swung his left arm around her shoulders.

        "Good, thanks for asking." Remus skeptically eyed Sirius' left hand, watching as it slowly lowered, 'innocently' grazing Vanessa's bare collarbone with the pads of his fingers. "You realize I can see your hand, Padfoot? I'm sure she won't appreciate where you're planning on placing it."       

       Vanessa turned to look at Sirius, glancing once at his hand to see that he was indeed aiming for something more private than her collar. She groaned while removing his entire arm, scooting away from him to lean back on the pillow James left on her bed. "Pervert."       

       Sirius chuckled. "It's not being perverted if I know you secretly enjoy it, love." The girl scowled, lifting her head so she could throw the pillow at him.

       "You love me!"

       "Shut up."

       "Oh, not denying it, are we?" He smirked, crawling over to Vanessa and trapping her between his chest and her bed. She fought with herself for about three seconds before deciding it was best that she avoided giving into him.       

       The pair were interrupted by a coughing James, who didn't seem too keen on having the two separated, but Lily was giving him a look that said ' _stop_ _them_.' Sirius pouted at his friend, rolling off the girl he was recently flirting with and moaned in frustration. He pulled James towards him. "I thought you were gonna help me with this."

       "I am, but the missus was giving me petrifying looks." James shuddered, glancing at Lily, who still looked disgusted by Sirius' sexual flirting with her best friend. "See? I can't get away from it! She's gonna give me bloody nightmares."

 _ **Last Quidditch Game Of The Year**_       

       Vanessa's green cloak flew behind her as she drove straight towards the ground, brown eyes set on catching the Golden Snitch. Everyone in the audience (even the Gryffindor competitors) was audibly gasping and anxious on whether she was gonna keep diving or give up and try in a different situation.

       The Gryffindor seeker was right at her tail, but he seemed hesitant on continuing to dive. Vanessa kept going. Her opponent seeker eventually stopped and watched as she extended her hand, leaning forward on her broom in an attempt to go faster. She was only about seven feet above the ground when the snitch decided to head straight instead of down.  

       The Quidditch announcer was left speechless when she took a sharp turn, flying normally once more with her eyes still on the small golden ball. Biting her lip so much it could bleed, Vanessa accelerated on her broom. She could practically feel her fingertips gracing over the surface of the snitch.

       "Dobrev is almost there folks! If she catches the snitch, Slytherin will win, which means I'll be owing someone three galleons." He muttered, frowning slightly. "I'm really hoping the Gryffindor seeker catches the snitch. We all know those Slytherins are probably chea- sorry, professor." McGonogall gave him a warning look, yet seemed to be hoping Slytherin wouldn't win either. "It's true, though. Sorry, professor! Won't happen aga- GODDAMNIT!" He yelled colorfully. "Dobrev has caught it! SHE CAUGHT THE BLOODY SNITCH!" Professor McGonogall snarled at him. "SLYTHERIN WINS!"       

       Vanessa rolled onto the floor, standing up slowly since she had fallen whilst catching the snitch. Her teammates jogged towards her with prideful grins, only looking at fellow Slytherins that way, but giving Gryffindors smug smirks. The girl sighed happily as she was lifted onto two boys' shoulders, Gryffindors groaning and rubbing their faces. The two quidditch captains shook hands, officially ending the game.

 _ **In The Slytherin Common Room**_   

       Nearly the entire school was in the Slytherin common room, even the losing Gryffindors, who mostly sulked in the dark corners. Vanessa was the center of attention, everyone from every house (except most Gryffindors) congratulating her on her win. Usually, they wouldn't do this, especially to a Slytherin, but Vanessa let off a cool vibe that people just seemed to be attracted to.

       The Dobrev girl managed to get away from the others, rushing up to the dormitory steps to hide fro, everyone. She kept her pounding head in her hands as she watched some tipsy Gryffindors and sober Slytherins encourage the innocent Hufflepuffs to take more gulps of Firewhiskey.

       "Did the cocky Slytherin seeker get sick of all the attention?" She looked up to see a pair of familiar grey eyes staring at her, the vibes they gave off making her feel undressed. He gave every girl that look, however, so she didn't necessarily feel special.

 _ ***       *       *       *       ***_      

        _ **Flashback**_

_***       *       *       *       *** _

       _**After two years and a couple months in Hogwarts as a single pear, Vanessa finally scored herself a date. His name was Arthur Weasley, a Gryffindor in her year. She noticed how a ginger haired girl didn't seem too big on the idea of him going on a date with her, but she didn't say anything.**_

_**They were supposed to go out to the black lake that Saturday, so she dressed in a black shirt, a Slytherin cardigan, some black jeans and Converse and her Slytherin scarf. Vanessa snuck out of her common room and headed towards the Gryffindor one, the fat lady letting her in since she now knew she wouldn't cause any trouble. "Just know that I'm only letting you in since I know you aren't like other Slytherins, but if I hear anything bad from you I will stop. Understood?"** _

_**"Yup." Vanessa nodded. "Oh, and if you see Potter and Black, can you do me the favor of not letting them inside until I return? I think a little mischief returned to them would serve 'em well."** _

_**The fat lady chortled, her laugh ringing around the shifting stairs. "This is why I like you. Go on in, dear."** _

_**Arthur was waiting for Vanessa at the bottom of the stairs leading into the boy's dormitory. A smile reached his lips when he saw her, making her bite away a grin. "You ready?"** _

_**He nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be." The girl extended her hand, letting Arthur grab it shakily. She gave him a reassuring smile and intertwined her fingers with his.** _

_**The pair headed out of the common room, two out of four Marauders meeting them outside. Sirius gaped at them, soon closing his mouth and narrowing his eyes at the hands that were holding each other. "Where are you two off to, hmm? I thought you were all set on winning over that Molly girl, Weasley."** _

_**Arthur turned ruby red, stuttering while he looked for a response. Luckily, Vanessa squeezed his hand to calm him down, giving Sirius a cold stare. "Why don't you go bother someone else, Sirius? Girls seem to throw themselves at you left and right, go with one of them. Unless, of course, you're jealous."** _

_**"Me? Jealous?" He let out a hard laugh. "Please, Vanessa, I could never be jealous. As you said, I have a large variety of girls waiting to be with me, and I have chosen the first one today. In fact, I'm currently going to pick up Molly for our date, but I can't seem to get in. Do you know anything about that, Dobrev?"** _

_**Vanessa looked at the portrait of the fat lady. "Don't let him in. I'll call Molly out here." She turned to Arthur. "Wait for me, I'll be right out." She leaned over to give him a sweet peck on the cheek and went inside, coming out minutes later with no one behind her. "It seems, Sirius, as though you lied to me. I told Molly that you were waiting outside for her to go to your date, and she didn't know what in the hell I was talking about. So it seems your supposed date was pure bullshit. C'mon, Arthur." She grabbed his hand. "Let's go."** _

_**The two went out to the lake talking and occasionally snacking on cauldron cakes until the sun eventually began to go down.** _

_**Arthur stood up, extending his hand for Vanessa to take as he pulled her off the floor. "I had a good time. And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a second date?"** _

_**Vanessa grinned, fixing her green and silver scarf. "I'd love that." She stopped smiling at him when she heard a snap from the woods behind them. She stepped towards the sound, quickly turning back when she heard Arthur squeal. His pants had been pulled down, revealing his rather embarrassing underwear.** _

_**She heard something else human, but it wasn't a squeal. It was instead a muffled giggle. Vanessa groaned. "Sirius Orion Black! I'm gonna kill you!" She clawed the air until she grabbed hold of a silky cloth, pulling it off. Sirius appeared under it, his eyes joyful and nervous at the same time. He gave her a wink before running back into the castle, invisibility cloak in his grasp. She looked at Arthur with kind eyes, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to go on that date anymore."** _

_**Arthur rubbed his arms, his face still beet red. "Y-You wouldn't mind? I don't mean to offend you, but I don't want to be the object of Slytherin bullying."** _

_**Vanessa furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head 'no' and watching as Arthur sighed, telling her goodnight before walking back to the castle. She knew she had nothing to do with her not getting a second date, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole thing. It was technically her fault that Sirius would embarrass any guy that went near her.** _

_**The young girl swallowed the lump in her throat and headed inside, practically rushing into her common room so she could finally sleep. She was so caught up in her own mess that she forgot that she had to go to the Gryffindor common room to let Sirius and James in.** _

_**The next day, she groggily changed into new clothing and went up to the Great Hall, instantly noticing the rather large group of flushed females surrounding something. Vanessa wondered who could be in the center of all that, so she neared the circle. Nearly every single girl in the school (including most of the Slytherin girls) was fawning over a certain boy with the last name Black.** _

_**Vanessa rolled her eyes at this, everyday afterwards being dreaded since Sirius was constantly accompanied by a different girl.** _

_***       *       *       *       *** _

_**End of Flashback** _

_***       *       *       *       *** _

Her eyes looked up at him, the specks of gold flickered in them being darkened by her hatred towards his womanizing ways. "What do you want, Black? You know, out of the four Marauders, you're the only one I simply can't tolerate."

       Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. He gripped his butterbeer tightly as he sat next to her. "And why's that, love?"

       "Because..." She started, "The way you treat women like objects simply bothers me. You can't just chose a girl to date for a couple days before dumping her like she's trash. The other three have greater morals and respect for females than you do. James might be a prick, but he's trying to impress Lily—in his own, twisted way. Remus is just a gentleman towards my gender and is completely respectful. And Peter is sweet and shy to anyone he meets, making him a nice person. But you?" The girl paused for a moment. "You're an asshole that moves from girl to girl, completely disregarding their feelings. And to get them you go to drastic measures as to tease and prank any boy that gets in your way in a crude manner, and that doesn't go well with me. Play fairly in the eyes of the people, or don't play at all. You can be as sly and cunning as you want, but if you show that to anyone but yourself, it'll make you look like even more of a fucker than you already seem to be."

       Sirius' lips parted slightly, his grey eyes scanning Vanessa's for any sign of regret. All he saw was that she meant what she had said. "You are so ultimately Slytherin."

       Vanessa stood up, combing her hair with her fingers as she went up the stairs. She reached the first-year dormitory floor, looking down at Sirius from her place. "There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you paid for."


End file.
